Mineral Springs
Description Mineral Springs is an explorable area in the heart of the Shiverpeak Mountains. It is very different from most other places in the Shiverpeaks as the snow is mixed with a yellowish hue and causes a strong glare. The springs themselves are found on the northern route in the center of the area. While this is a "dead end" explorable area, it has a few attractions to offer: #Six Prophecies Campaign elite skills, one per core profession, can only be captured here. While boss spawns are random, there are exactly six spawn spots, meaning only the location will be random, all bosses will definitely appear in the area. #This is the location for the first of the Titan Quests - Defend Droknar's Forge. #This is the only place where Icy Dragon Swords drop. Even though Infusion can also be performed here, it is generally considered much more difficult and time consuming compared to an infusion run at the Iron Mines of Moladune. Thus, most people who have their armor infused here are typically here for other purposes, and happen to have extra armor they haven't bothered infusing before. The area can be generally divided into 4 parts: the northern path, the southern path, the eastern mountain trail connecting the two paths, and the ice cave in the Northeast. The northern path and the southern path meet at the southwest corner of the area, where there is a portal to Tasca's Demise, and a Resurrection Shrine. Both paths wind about much of the explorable area, until they connect to the respective ends of the mountain trail. The Avicara Tengu patrols much of the three areas, with some Pinesouls and Ice Imps scattered about. Some Mountain Trolls and Siege Ice Golems can also be found, usually with the Ice Imps. The southern path and the mountain trail meet at a small clearing mostly patrolled by Tundra Giants. At the western edge of the clearing (closer to the southern path) there is a second Resurrection Shrine. To the south of the clearing is a shallow cave where one or two Frost Wurms wait beneath the earth for unwary travelers to venture close. The cave at the northeastern end of this area is the only known place where the Icy Dragon Sword can be found. It also has a statue of Lyssa. If one crosses the cave and exit it to the south, one can find the Seer. Connected Zones * Tasca's Demise is to the south west. Bestiary Monsters *Avicara: Throughout most of the area. The southwestern portion of the area has Avicara Fierce and Avicara Brave groups. There are also several large groups of Avicara Fierce in this area that can be particularly lethal to spell-casters if not taken down quickly. The Central area has many balanced groups of Avicara that feature the majority of the bosses in the area. ** 24 Avicara Brave ** 24 Avicara Fierce ** 24 Avicara Ardent ** 24 Avicara Guile ** 24 Avicara Wise * 24 Tundra Giants: In the southeastern region near the resurrection shrine and a shallow cave in the mountain wall. * 22 Ice Imps: The cave in the northeastern edge of the area is packed with 2 to 3 mobs of Ice Imps, numbering 6 per group. * 24 Siege Ice Golems: 1 or 2 can be found in the ice imp cave. * 22 Azure Shadow: Just outside the Ice Imp cave, surrounding the Ice Beast. * 24 Pinesoul: In the south east near the Tundra Giants. * 7 Juniper Bark: Level 7, can be found near pinesouls. * 24 Frost Wurms: At the entrance to the shallow cave in the south east. * 24 Mountain Trolls:By the Ice Imp cave, usually 2. Bosses and Skills Avicara Tengu * 28 Syr Honorcrest: Flourish * 28 Ryk Arrowwing: Practiced Stance * 28 Myd Springclaw: Shield of Judgment * 28 Nhy Darkclaw: Well of Power * 28 Wyt Sharpfeather: Ineptitude * 28 Hyl Thunderwing: Glyph of Energy Phantoms * 24 Ice Beast: Mist Form NPCs Collectors * Bariel Darkroot * Goran Grimyak * Trego Stonebreaker Rare Material Crafter * Crafter Hagrem Others * Seer Statues There is a statue of Lyssa in the northeastern corner in a cave swarming with Ice Imps. The avatar at this statue offers the usual blessings. Other *Players seeking the cartographer title should find slightly more than 1.4% with diligent exploration if it has never been visited previously. *Note that during the quest Defend Droknar's Forge, one of the boss spawn locations is occupied by Evirso Sectus, but an additional boss spawn location appears so that all six of the Avicara bosses still appear. *While the quest Defend Droknar's Forge is active, the Avicara bosses all appear in their same locations each time you enter the explorable area. This can make it easier to capture a particular skill while this quest is active considering their locations alternate when it is not active. Category:Southern Shiverpeaks Category:Explorable areas (Prophecies)